


Ночная серенада

by Eleonora_Alva



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M, Music, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva
Summary: Однажды я увидела это очаровательное фото: https://68.media.tumblr.com/94b1ec2d93217d1e70267548572a4ec1/tumblr_op5eyg6dEv1tlyun5o1_1280.jpgИ как-то сама собой написалась зарисовка о Креннике, который не дает Таркину спокойно спать.





	Ночная серенада

Мысленно перенесемся на Эриаду. Все перенеслись? Представим теплую лунную ночь. Легкий бриз с моря приносит запахи ночных цветов в покои гранд-моффа Таркина. Сам губернатор, наконец-то вырвавшийся в отпуск на родную планету, уже устроился на широкой мягкой кровати. Мысленно он уже представляет, какими приятными делами займется завтра и в ближайшие дни. Никакого навязчивого шума двигателей звездных разрушителей, никаких безмозглых подчиненных, никакой политики, только прогулки на свежем воздухе по давно знакомым местам. Таркин улыбается, предвкушая отдых и покой. Краем сознания он фиксирует шуршание и какую-то возню под окнами, впрочем, предпочитает списать их на ночную прогулку домашнего любимца кого-нибудь из многочисленных обитателей имения.   
Сладкую дрему губернатора прерывает резкий звук настраивающихся колонок и ругательства сквозь зубы. Следом за этим начинается быстрая настройка электрогитары, ночной гость берет несколько резких аккордов.  
Первая мысль, которая пронеслась в голове Таркина, была примерно такой: "Нет, этого не может быть. Я сплю, мне снится кошмар". Наконец, гитара настроена, и незваный кабальеро начинает наигрывать несложную мелодию в три аккорда. Накопившаяся за день (да что там скрывать - за долгие месяцы напряженной работы) усталость трусливо предлагает Таркину остаться в теплой постели, ведь если не обращать внимание на шум достаточно долго, ему или надоест, или охрана наконец-то спровадит его с территории поместья. Желательно с гитарой на голове или в других интересных местах. Но губернатор гонит прочь презренную мысль - за всю жизнь еще не было случая, чтобы он уклонился от вызова или прятался от угрозы под одеялом. Тяжело вздохнув, он выбирается из-под уютного одеяла, накидывает халат и выходит на балкон, чтобы оценить масштабы бедствия.   
Когда Таркин был моложе, он считал, что один человек не может представлять серьезной угрозы или причинить значительных разрушений. С тех пор он познакомился с Трауном (специалистом по первому) и Энакином Скайуокером (эксперту по второму) и несколько пересмотрел свои взгляды на жизнь. Стоявший под балконом не был ни одним из названных лиц, чему Таркин в некоторой степени даже огорчился. Трауна можно было бы убедить, Энакину, теперь носящему имя Вейдера, - просто дать то, за чем он пришел. Стоявший под окнами гранд-моффа не поддавался ни на уговоры, ни на убеждения, ни на подачки. Иногда Таркину начинало казаться, что сей недостойный муж существует в мире лишь для спонтанных действий, вызывающих негодование самого Таркина, и получает от них чистый кайф. Губернатор искренне не понимал, чем он заслужил такой гнев звезд, древних богов и лично Императора, поручившего ему наблюдение за строительством мобильной боевой станции.   
Между тем, строитель упомянутой станции увидел бледную фигуру на балконе, оживился и принялся изливать душу под все те же три аккорда. Стихи, вероятно, были собственного сочинения, потому как Таркин никогда раньше не слышал ничего столь же претенциозного и жалкого. Не говоря уже о неправильных ритмах некоторых строк. Сам Таркин нечто подобное мог написать, когда ему было лет 10. Поэма устремилась уже к пятому куплету, но не спешила заканчиваться. Лирический герой жаловался объекту своей любви на неразделенные чувства вкупе с задержками строительства, несогласованные сметы, лень подчиненных и - вновь! - холодность начальства. На шестом куплете лирический герой перешел к похвальбе себя любимого, попутно доказывая объекту своей страсти необходимость правок в чертежах, закупки нового оборудования и предоставления площадки для экспериментов творческой личности, ибо она, эта личность, сейчас умрет от сжигающей его страсти прямо здесь, под балконом. Таркин вздохнул и пожалел, что не надел тапочки. Любовь любовью, а пол был довольно холодным. Наконец, поэма устремилась к финалу, в котором лирический герой поносил объект своего обожания за холодность (опять), язвительность и пренебрежение им, несчастным, а также проклинал самого себя за свои чувства, весь мир и тот день, когда они встретились. Последней строкой стал призыв ответить на его любовь (и подписать документы), в противном случае лирический герой пойдет топиться в фонтан на глазах возлюбленного и умрет с его именем на устах. Тот факт, что в обозримой с балкона части парка ни одного фонтана не находилось, нисколько не смущал певца. Наконец, финальный аккорд был взят, и наступила блаженная тишина. Вероятно, исполнитель ожидал какой-то реакции на свои старания. Это было именно то, что Таркин не мог никак предоставить. Музыка и слова ужасны, но если высказать это прямо, с Кренника станется исполнить еще одну балладу исключительно назло. "По крайней мере, голос у него приятный", - подумал Таркин. Выдержки, дыхания и упорства тоже не занимать. Но признать это означало бы спровоцировать не только новый поток шумового загрязнения, но и подать незваному гостю лишние надежды. В конце концов, губернатор сумел выдавить из себя кислую улыбку и несколько хлопков (изо всех сил стараясь придать им саркастичности).   
Менестрель внизу насупился. Плохо. Начал ковырять что-то на грифе гитары. Очень плохо. Ситуацию нужно срочно спасать. Таркину вспомнился совет Трауна о том, что иногда лучше попасть в ловушку, чем избежать ее. Ловушка здесь, расставлена и ждет жертву, более того, готова атаковать свою добычу еще одной руладой о тяготах неразделенной любви и строительства. Таркин подошел к краю балкона и постарался придать голосу максимум уверенности и доброжелательности:  
\- Благодарю Вас, директор, достаточно. Я понял суть Ваших проблем и заметил, что к прежним добавилась еще одна. Незачем будить весь дом, чтобы сообщить об этом. Поднимайтесь, обсудим все как культурные люди.  
Лицо Кренника просияло. Впрочем, в полутьме сада об этом нельзя было сказать наверняка. Сам губернатор предпочел убедить себя, что то была просто игра света и тени. Спустившись с колонок, Кренник начал сматывать провода и прикидывать расстояние до дома. Дурной знак, так не пойдет.   
\- Да, еще одно. Оставьте свое... оборудование в саду. До утра оно нам не понадобится.  
Гитара с унылым треньком стукнулась о землю. Темный силуэт заскользил на максимальной скорости к высоким дверям гостиной на первом этаже.   
Ловушка захлопнулась.   
Если губернатору Таркину суждено погибнуть этой ночью, что ж, по крайней мере, была музыка.


End file.
